


Love Like Starlight

by NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Valve Oral (Transformers), art therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian
Summary: Cosmos is worried about Shockwave coming aboard Sanctuary Station for his parole. Soundwave decides to soothe his fears. Shockwave isn't what either of them are expecting.





	Love Like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo!!!! This is my first Coswave fic and I'm sooooo pumped to write it, they're so tender I cry. But also I trine everyone so Shockwave is there too, being sad and horny as is his way. XD This fic is for @ Cyborg_Senpai on Twitter!!!! I hope you enjoy it! It was so much fun to write that I went a bit overboard with the worldbuilding... This is post Unicron AU where Soundwave and Cosmos DID NOT DIE OKAY. And turned Sanctuary Station into an artists colony. 
> 
> On that note everything in here about glass working is 100% factual. I'm a artisan crafter in my day job. I know what's up. ;)

Cosmos had come into his own over the years, he was more self confident than he’d ever been. 

He still worried all the time, wrung his red hands together so much the paint flaked off at the tips. About a lot things, though mostly about Soundwave. His conjunx was an amazing bot, one of the most wonderful people he had ever known, and a comforting presence. They had all suffered. The war had twisted them all. That was why Soundwave had wanted to open Sanctuary Station to bots who were being paroled after their sentences for various crimes. 

Which was fine when it was the Combaticons or even the Stunticons, Onslaught used to be terrifying but now that he and Blast Off were officially conjunx’d he was quieter, and he even seemed happy. Not that Cosmos was any expert, as he wasn’t the one teaching the Combaticons painting and drawing. His personal area of specialization was installation based light exhibits. But it was something else entirely when he learned  _ Shockwave _ would be coming here.

It had been several thousand years, they were a long lived people, still everyone remembered what Shockwave had done. There had been some newbuilds, styling themselves as activist historians, recently who had been advocating for his release. Citing that everything he had done had ultimately been in the service of saving their species. And it had worked. That was the galling part all of “Onyx Prime’s” scheming. It had gone exactly how he had hoped it would. By all official accounts Shockwave had been a model prisoner, held in a private containment deep below the Earth’s pacific ocean. That was the problem though, someone who had spent 12 million years waiting for a plan to come to fruition was beyond patient. If he was up to something again then what was a few thousand years? 

And truthfully, it would be more surprising if he wasn’t up to something. He had regained his emotions after being sucked through the pinpoint singularity which made it possible for Soundwave to read him for the first time in their acquaintance. When Cosmos had asked what he thought of him, before it was revealed he was Onyx Prime, he had shrugged and simply stated he was just as dedicated to his own machinations as he ever was. Though he had tilted his head to the side and mentioned that Shockwave seemed lonely now. That was before Unicron though. 

According to some of Trypticon’s Earth raised sparklings that was all water under the bridge. Shockwave should be allowed to reintegrate into society just like the rest of the bots who were serving time on Earth and in Garrus-10. Cosmos was dreading when they’d start petitioning for Megatron’s release. Because they would. That was where this type of thing was headed. And maybe that was the ultimate plan. Shockwave was some sort of test case paving the way for Megatron’s return to society. His shoulders twitched anxiously at that as he approached Soundwave in their shared biolight garden. 

The station had nine different greenhouses/biomes that were maintained by various bots, Elonians, and humans. This particular greenhouse was just theirs though. Cosmos used it to grow the techno-organic bioluminescent plants he used in his light displays. The whole area was a riot of blue, green, yellow, and magenta glowing plant stalks and tendrils. Some of them curling over the soft blue metal path, others shooting straight up for the curved bubble of the ceiling.

Soundwave liked to come here to think, it was quiet, he said he liked the simple hum of the plants as they expressed their contentment at having all their needs met. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were there with him, Laserbeak sitting on his shoulder and Buzzsaw in his tape deck as he sat cross legged on the garden path. From the look on his exposed face he was meditating. He wore his visor and battlemask less and less, and seeing that serene look on his face made his spark beat fast. Cosmos almost felt bad for bothering him. 

Soundwave smiled softly at that and onlined his red optics to look over at him fondly. “Fact: you’re never a bother beloved. What do you need?”

They’d been conjunxed for last 1,500 years and he still wasn’t used to him calling him that. 

Cosmos blushed and it spread down his cheeks and neck before he clasped his hands together hard to stop himself from picking at them. “Well it’s just...I know we’ve talked about this, so much already, and I know I said I’m sure I would get used to the idea before he actually showed up but uh. Today Shockwave is arriving and I’m just...still anxious this is some sort of trap or trick or, Primus forbid, the prelude to an attack.”

Soundwave tipped his head to the side thoughtfully before reaching out for him and Cosmos went to him instantly, crawling up into his lap. He wrapped his blue arms all the way around his chest and rested his forehead on the back of his neck. Cosmos jumped slightly when he felt him press his lips in a kiss there.

Soundwave chuckled and when he spoke he was quiet, gentle. “I understand why you’re concerned. We’ve all become a bit...soft over the intervening years. But that has made us all stronger. Everyone on this station is willing to fight for and protect the way of life we have all built together. If he does decide to do something, there are more people here than just me who are capable of stopping him.”

Cosmos ex-vented heavily. He was right, of course he was right, Soundwave usually was right. Why couldn’t he stop worrying then? Why was this one stressing him out way more than any of the other parolees had? 

Soundwave hummed against him and it sent shivers down his spinal struts. At that Buzzsaw ejected from his chest with a squawk back at Laserbeak. “I do  _ not _ want to be here when they start interfacing, that one time at the Yule party was more than enough. You coming with?”

She let out an amused chirp and took off after him, both of them fleeing the garden, the doors hissing shut behind them. Soundwave’s voice was amused when it came from right next to his right audial. “Objective: Distract Cosmos from Shockwave’s arrival on board. The Scavengers will be meeting him in the landing bay. He’s doing the sculpture track to start with so Spinister had volunteered to be his mentor. There’s no reason why we have to greet him immediately, or even give him a tour, we can just stay here. Doing some delightfully distracting things.”

Soundwave wound his hands down from his chest, over his thighs, pushing him up slightly so his aft collided with his pelvic plating.  _ Oh _ . He wasn’t used to this yet either. 

Soundwave was so affectionate with him, always reaching out to hold his hand, touching his shoulders, pulling him close to snuggle up next to him. Cosmos longed to be the one who reached out first but he was still worried that he would be scorned. He knew it was silly, that Soundwave loved him, but still the old doubts had etched rough ruts through his processor. He fell into them too often.

That might have been why Soundwave always held him so close all the time, to try and convince him that he would never turn him away. The other side of that was that Soundwave always seemed to want to interface with him. All the constant touching so often led to the two of them making love. He had initiated that part of their relationship on many occasions at least. 

Cosmos loved him so much, he would have done anything for him, and he adored worshiping his frame. He didn’t have lips like Soundwave but he would still place the round ring of his intake against every part of him he could reach, sending little sparks of static licking up his plating. Petting him and dipping his small, thick, fingers into all of his plating gaps and cable seams. He was meticulous in pleasuring his conjunx. Mostly because he was trying to give Soundwave as much pleasure as he gave to him, because as it turned out, a telepathic empath was an amazing lover.

He was projecting that thought loud and clear as Soundwave’s hand cupped his array paneling. Cosmos could tell he was smiling just from the pitch of his voice as he murmured. “Query: Cosmos wants to be distracted by me right now?”

Soundwave always asked, even if he could read his processor to know exactly what he wanted, he always waited for Cosmos’s enthusiastic response. He knew it was just a simple, basic thing everyone should do but it always made him so happy. 

He let his engine rev as he responded. “Yes! Yes, please distract me for a good, long while.”

Soundwave laughed as he rubbed his hand up and down in circles over his pelvic paneling and Cosmos eagerly transformed it alway. Those clever blue fingers were just getting started but already Cosmos felt himself lubricating in anticipation. He leaned back and stretched his legs out over Soundwave’s thighs, giving him plenty of room to work his hand against him. 

He gripped one hand carefully around his yellow and green spike and the other moved to play with his soft yellow valve lips. Cosmos’s engine purred at the contact as he shoved his back harder against Soundwave’s stomach. 

He took his time, changing the pressure and speed of his fingers in and around him. Cosmos lost himself in the sensation, it was working, he was definitely only thinking of how good this felt. How wonderful Soundwave was. His frame was hot and all around him from his position in his lap and Cosmos could tell he was using his telepathy on his pleasure subsystems. Soundwave was enjoying himself just as much as Cosmos was and he hadn’t even opened his array. 

Cosmos had his arms wrapped around his as he moved his hands against him and he pulled on them to stop before he whined. “I know you could do this forever, we’ve gone for hours before, but uh I think it would be better for my, hm state of mind, if you spiked me right now.”

Soundwave’s cooling fans were already straining and Cosmos head them start to scream as Soundwave transformed away his paneling. “Anything you need is yours dearspark. Anything I can give.”

Cosmos moaned as he sunk his silver and blue spike into him in one smooth thrust. He lost track of time after that, bouncing and writhing in lap, overloading in rolling waves that just kept crashing into each other. Soundwave came at least once because Cosmos felt his spike fill him up and that caused him to tip into overload again. He let his EM field out when they were intimate like this and it always felt like both of them were being held softly by it. All of that was definitely distracting. The best distraction he could have asked for really. 

Soundwave’s engine rumbled contentedly and he felt love pulse through his field towards him. Cosmos ex-vented dreamily. He was about ready to slip into recharge. Cosmos started to stumble to his feet when Soundwave caught him around the waist affectionately and lifted him up into his arms. He squeaked and was about to protest when Soundwave leaned down and gave him a kiss to his forehead before starting to walk them back to their habsuite. 

It was connected to their personal biodome garden and Soundwave set him gently down on the berth before climbing in over him. He wrapped his arms around Cosmos’s waist and pulled him back against his chest to spoon him. He loved how tactile he was. Cosmos let out a satisfied ex-vent before dropping into recharge without once thinking about Shockwave.

The next day Cosmos and Soundwave had to go down to the sculpture department and greet Shockwave. He was dreading it but somehow it felt less terrifying now that Shockwave had been at the station for a day already and hadn’t blown it all to slag yet. And Soundwave was with him as they opened the airlock to the lower ring of the station containing the sculpting studios. He was projecting a harmonious and soothing EM field all over him as he stood next to him with his hand on his shoulder. 

The first surprise was that Shockwave wasn’t purple. Or should he say only purple. He was...chartreuse? His massive chest was a yellow green, his legs and arms now white, and yes, still covered in accents of purple. His singular optic glowed that same warm off green as most of the rest of him. When they walked in he appeared to be listening to Spinister as he gave a demonstration on using the small piece glass kiln.

They both turned to look at Soundwave and Cosmos as they both stared at the two big bots silently. It was unbearably awkward. 

Finally Cosmos blurted out, to his eternal embarrassment. “You changed your colors!”

Shockwave’s optic bounced up in its casing curiously. “Yes. I hadn’t been able to for such a long time. By the time I was able to feel how much I enjoyed changing up my colors I was embroiled in an end of the world plot and then imprisoned again. I see they’ve made an impression on you Cosmos. What do  _ you  _ think Soundwave? Do they suit?”

And that was not... at all what Cosmos had been expecting him to say. In fact this wasn’t going the way he had imagined at all. 

Soundwave seemed nonplussed too. “Query: Shockwave actually wants Soundwave’s opinion? You look like a Terran children’s show dinosaur.”

Shockwave barked a laugh at that and both Spinister and Cosmos jumped visibly at the sound. Soundwave didn’t move as Shockwave approached him with arm extended. He stared down at the hand dubiously but eventually took it. 

They shook once and Shockwave’s green optic ticked up in a crescent smile. “It’s good to finally meet you again old friend. I hope our acquaintance this time will be more...cordial.”

Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh. 

There was no mistaking the dip in his tone at the end of that. It was sultry and something clicked into place in Cosmos’s processor. Was that his plan? To try and seduce Soundwave?! For some unknown nefarious purpose. Not that it would work...right? He unconsciously stepped up and put himself between Shockwave and Soundwave, his chest stuck out bravely. 

Shockwave looked down at him and the full weight of his interested attention fell on him like a 3 ton metal kiln. Cosmos didn’t shrink back from him in fear, he was bolder now, but also this Shockwave seemed...weird. Different maybe. Was this what he had been like before the war?

Shockwave huffed and extended his hand to Cosmos as well. “I believe we’ve met before as well, although not when I was quite this...aware of myself. Fear not my gutsy little spacefarer, I’m not going to try and take him from you. It’s nice to meet you again  _ too _ . I was in prison when I heard, so I couldn’t really tell you, but a belated congratulations on your conjunxing. You both seem very happy.” 

And then his optic formed a crescent and it waggled. It actually moved in a wave! This seemed to nonplus Soundwave as well. Both of them kinda stared at him blankly until Cosmos’s social anxiety kicked into high gear and he reached out to shake his hand jerkily. He was being rude. Shockwave was not...being rude? This whole situation felt like it had gone sideways and then pear shaped.

Whatever was going through Shockwave’s processor he seemed perfectly at ease here and with them. Which was unnerving.

Soundwave’s voice dropped into his old monotone. “Shockwave; here to serve out his parole for good behavior and learn various artisan techniques. Not to flirt with Soundwave and Cosmos. We will both be by at various intervals to check on your progress, as well as be reading reports from your sponsor Spinister. Behave.”

Shockwave was flirting with them!? Well if anyone would know that Soundwave would...probably? Still Cosmos was reeling from that revelation when he got hit with another. Shockwave laughed. It was warm and rich and full of mirth. Not the type of laugh he had been expecting at all, it was a pleasant laugh. 

Shockwave waggled his green optic again as he addressed Soundwave fondly. “I’ve never behaved a day in my life and you know it. But I will be playing nice while I’m here. You have my word on that. How nicely though, well that’s up to both of you.”

With that he turned back around and walked over to Spinister who was staring at all three of them with wide red optics over his battlemask. Soundwave just ex-vented slowly and then put his hand on Cosmos’s shoulder as they both walked back out the room. That was so weird. 

He must have been broadcasting that thought very strongly because Soundwave agreed aloud. “Affirmative. Although I am unsure if it is a ploy. Or at least a malicious ploy. His immediate thoughts held nothing but amusement and...playfulness. It was...not what I had been expecting.“

Cosmos wasn’t entirely convinced yet. It could still be a plot of some sort. So he vowed to keep an extra close optic on Shockwave. Every time he dropped in unexpected to the sculpture studios he was greeted with the sight of Shockwave diligently working at something or other over a small flame being generated from one of his fingers. He was using his other hand to shape and hold delicate multi-colored rods of borosilicate glass. Spinister must have taught him lampworking. Which was oddly fitting. He wondered briefly if Shockwave was aware of the history of the technique, as it was originally developed to make scientific beakers and tube shaped glassware back on Earth.

From his lurking around doorways and corners though he couldn’t see what he was working on but he appeared to be working on art. Which  _ was _ why he was here. Cosmos didn’t catch him talking to Spinister or the other bots in the studio very often but he did see him talk to one of the human artisans, Kora, quite often. She always appeared to be listening carefully and answering his questions honestly as she was one of the masters of additive clay sculpture and wheel throwing in the department. Cosmos listened in as discreetly as he could while rummaging around in the metal machining discard bin but the only things he could make out all had to do with clay consistencies, impurities, and firing temperatures for porcelain. All totally normal things to be asking about in the sculpture department. 

Still he was not convinced. 

So he started following Shockwave around outside the studios as well. He watched him go to the dining hall, the public gardens, even the movie theater. He was mostly alone, though if someone approached him he always engaged them in perfectly polite and pleasant conversation. It was strange. 

The other thing of note was that he kept changing his colors every few Earth days. It was not...what Cosmos had expected. One day Shockwave had showed up neon pink and electric green with black accents and Cosmos had almost run into a wall from staring at him as he walked down the hallway. 

This went on for several weeks and Cosmos eventually started to believe he really was just here to make art for his parole. Maybe it was dangerous to let his guard down so much but he had been following Shockwave around the station at a distance for his entire stay thus far and nothing had happened. 

He was about to give up, essentially stalking him Primus, when he was out after midnight working on his own art in one of the empty projection booths and something happened. His HUD sent him a ping that one of the other empty gallery spaces had been opened without a proper authorization key. That had happened before but it was usually embarrassed drunk folks looking for somewhere more private than their habs to make out. The station was a judgement free zone for the most part but some people still frowned on interspecies couples. Even though the ship was full of them now. 

So Cosmos wearily made his way to the location of the security breach fully expected to walk in on some canoodling, but what he saw instead stopped his vents in a gasp. 

The gallery space was all white walls and dim overhead lights and at the center of it was a sculpture. It was a head, a Cybertronian head, the same size as an actual one, it was matte white porcelain and its features tugged at something in Cosmos’s memories. The familiar face wasn’t the most interesting part of the piece though. The head’s optics were empty holes and the mouth was open in a shout as thousands and thousands of rainbow colored glass filaments spilled out of them. As Cosmos was drawn closer to the piece he saw that the glass rods were each strands of DNA and CNA, some of them were also delicately crafted molecular diagrams for various rare ores...Shockwave’s ores. With a jolt he realized where he’d seen the face before. Old news broadcasts of the Senate. The hollowed out porcelain ‘skull’ was what Senator Shockwave had looked like before...oh. Cosmos suddenly felt awful. This was...this art was beautiful and here he thought...this whole time, damn. He was the one being an asshole, not Shockwave. 

Cosmos did jump up into the air when Shockwave’s deep voice came from behind him. “What do you think? I’m not too keen on letting anyone see the whole thing just yet, as this is just the first part of a larger installation, but I’d appreciate your opinion.”

Cosmos whipped around to look at him guiltily. He had passed judgement on Shockwave without really knowing him, this version of him, and now he’d been caught out. He’d done the very thing everyone on Sanctuary Station had sworn never to do, judge a person by their wartime actions and affiliations. 

Cosmos’s voice was miserable as he mumbled. “You’re not going to blow up the Station are you?”

Shockwave laughed, it was low and sonorous and Cosmos drifted a little closer to where he stood in the doorway because of it. He was black and gold today with a shimmering amethyst optic and he it was quirked up in his version of a smile as he spoke. “I can’t make any official promises as I don’t like to limit myself needlessly, but no I don’t intend to blow up the Station. At least not intentionally. Now that I have assured you on that point, would you do me the honor of an honest critique? I’ve, well before the war I used build puzzle boxes for fun, but I’ve never sculpted anything freeform before. Not like this.”

Cosmos ex-vented and then turned away from him to look at the sculpture again. He could do this, constructive critique was one of the things he was very good at. 

He tried to ignore the feeling of Shockwave watching him as he circled the piece slowly. Some of the glass rods in the empty space of the optics were shaped like empurata’d heads and hands. This whole piece spoke of pain. A quiet wellspring of pain. If Cosmos had been working on this piece it would have tinkled, the glass shifting and scraping in small sighs of anguish. Maybe it would have spelt out some message when you viewed it under blacklight. He liked to play with infrared as well. But Cosmos was an interactive installation artist so he thought in action and reaction. This piece was a monument. A testament to something, resilience? Growth? That’s what those pieces of glass looked like from a distance! Mushrooms! Growth from decay. 

Cosmos suddenly realized to his embarrassment he had been projecting his thoughts at Shockwave like he would’ve Soundwave instead of speaking his critique out loud. He coughed slightly. “It’s beautiful, the level of minute detail is stunning. You appear to have put exacting effort and time into every individual element. It’s a piece that conveys a deep pain. It seems to be about death being a catalyst for growth and innovation. And how something like that, no matter how stunning, is also born of immense suffering. Of loss. Each piece of glass is a new piece of you growing up through the skeleton framework of your past self. It’s a very moving piece of art Shockwave.”

This time Cosmos didn’t jump into the air but he did visibly shudder as Shockwave’s voice came from directly next to his left audial as he leaned down over him. “After Unicron I gladly went to prison because I had no idea what to do with myself anymore. Everything that I had worked for had been realized by then so I was...at a loss. Art did occur to me, it seemed to be something that had no beginning or true end until whomever was making it died. But the only thing I regularly had access to was my own mind, and as it turns out I’m rubbish at poetry and prose. I can write a rousing speech but it’s not the same as telling a narrative in an enjoyable fashion. Then I heard about this place, what you and Soundwave were doing. And I immediately asked to be transferred here for my eventual controlled release. That was years ago, but now that I’m here I’m not going to waste any more time. I intend to make the most of this opportunity you’ve given me.”

He wasn’t touching him but Cosmos suddenly realized he wanted him to be. That was...new. Cosmos turned around slowly towards him and wrung his hands over his chest a little bit before resetting his vocalizer. Shockwave still had his head down close to his and Cosmos tentatively reached up to stroke a red finger along the edge of his optic casing. 

His purple biolights flickered and Cosmos ex-vented before whispering. “So you spent years and years thinking about this place, about Soundwave and I together, building this place up into something amazing. And you decided you wanted to be a part of it. Is that what you want Shockwave? To join us?”

His optic snapped back to a full wide purple circle as his engine roared. Cosmos didn’t jump this time but it was a near thing. Ah. 

Well, he hadn’t quite meant it like  _ that _ , he would definitely have to ask Soundwave about offering him that. They never had, hm he had imagined it sometimes, what it would be like with three instead of the two of them. They had even been propositioned that one time at the Yule party by Nickel...so it wasn’t unfathomable. He...what did he want? 

Right now he wanted to touch Shockwave, put his hands up under his massive chest and pull him down to press static kisses to his neck and head. Uh. That was a start. Cosmos would have to ask Soundwave if that was alright then. 

He was about to comm him when Soundwave’s voice came from the doorway, he was leaning against the frame casually, the backlight from the hallway made his red optics smolder. “Cosmos: obsessed with Shockwave these past four weeks. But I have yet to figure out what you want Shockwave. Other than to seduce my conjunx, which seem to have already done.”

Cosmos blushed furiously and was about to apologize when Shockwave cut him off. “I want to have purpose and meaning again. I want to be happy. Is it wrong to want to live like the two of you do? You’re both each other’s fixed point, a transparent star map laid over the entire black expanse that you use to guide yourselves home. I am trying to find my way home. I’ve been envious of your light for a long time. Might there be a place for me here in it?”

Soundwave tilted his head down towards his chest thoughtfully before he gestured between the two of them. “Yes. If Cosmos agrees then there is a place for you here. On the station, even after you finish your parole, and with us...in our berth, if all parties find that amenable.”

Shockwave responded instantly. “Highly amenable. But I’m sure we can think of several other more creative locations besides your berth.”

Cosmos wheezed slightly and they both turned to look at him expectantly. He was still blushing brightly as he muttered. “Yeah. You know, you both know, I was about ready to uh pop my panels for him right here so yup. Uhuh lets, well, we could right here? The gallery is big enough that we wouldn’t be close enough to damage the sculpture.”

Soundwave smirked and gestured towards the darker corner of the room away from the lit up sculpture. “Agreeable. I haven’t had a chance to examine it closely myself but I don’t want to damage it before I do. It’s intriguing.”

Cosmos scrambled into action moving to the wall and leaned against it as Shockwave came down to kneel in front of him. He trailed his fingers up the sides of his neck and head, now just a little bit above him, and Shockwave shivered as he let him explore. Cosmos searched out sensitive plating seams and twitching cabling, fascinated with every reaction he got out of Shockwave’s massive frame. 

His chest pressed Cosmos back into the wall with a thud when he found a particularly sensitive cluster of wires where his neck met his chest. Shockwave audibly groaned and Cosmos looked around his shoulder curiously to see Soundwave licking down his back. There were times he had watched, and felt, Soundwave use his tongue that he wished he hand one. But there were other things he could do. 

He got his fingers inside one of the vents in his side and curled it stroking the usually untouched internals. Shockwave hissed and tried to press closer only to be drawn back by Soundwave who pulled him several paces back. Cosmos let go and both of them looked at Soundwave expectantly. He moved around between them, positioning himself down on his hands and knees, his mouth close to Cosmos’s array and his aft firmly wedged up against Shockwave’s hips. . 

Soundwave looked back over his shoulder at Shockwave and spoke in a monotone. “I know you’ve thought about this before.”

Shockwave brought his hands up and massaged them down Soundwave’s hips and aft appreciatively. “Mmmmm maybe once or twice. I’m sure my lurid, mostly in prison, self-servicing fantasies won’t do it justice though.”

Soundwave laughed and there was static at the end of it. Cosmos was immediately more at ease. It meant he was just as charged up as he and Shockwave were. He felt Soundwave’s amusement at that thought as he released his field. It wrapped hotly around all three of them and Shockwave ground his hips in a slow circle down onto Soundwave’s aft in response. 

Cosmos heard the familiar noise of his panel transforming away as Soundwave licked eagerly at the seams of his array. Cosmos transformed his own valve cover away and Soundwave buried his tongue inside him greedily. He knew the exact moment Shockwave sank his spike into Soundwave because he moaned loudly, his mouth on Cosmos’s node. He bucked forward into his mouth and slammed his head back against the wall with a clunk. 

Then Shockwave began to move in a steady rhythm, each thrust pushing Soundwave’s tongue a little deeper inside his valve, mashing his nose up against his node. He couldn’t look away from the sight of his thick purple spike, dripping with Soudwave’s transfluid, moving smoothly in and out of him as he shook. Cosmos looked up from that glorious sight and his spark hammered in his chest. 

Shockwave had offlined his optic and was focused solely on how it felt to be fragging Soundwave’s beautiful silver and white valve. Without thinking Cosmos reached up and touched his head gently, pulling it down towards him. Shockwave onlined his optic and he hazily gazed at him as Cosmos nuzzled the side of his head. He trailed tiny static spark kisses all over his optic housing. 

Shockwave’s engine whined, the speed of his thrusts became almost desperate as he rubbed his head and face against Cosmos’s as well. They exchanged static laced nuzzles as Soundwave rumbled appreciatively into Cosmos’s valve. 

It was then Cosmos realized he was feeling what all three of them were feeling all at once. Oh. 

He overloaded, his optics fritzing as he buried his face in Shockwave’s neck and wailed. Soundwave moaned as he overloaded as well. Two more deep thrusts and Shockwave was climaxing as well, Soundwave was shaking with the force of it, riding the waves of his partner’s overloads as he would his own. It was incredibly hot and Cosmos had forgotten what it was like the first time he figured out Soundwave was getting off twice every time he overloaded for him. This was the same wonderful sort of realization. 

Shockwave pulled out of Soundwave and their combined fluids dripped to the floor in between them with a wet splash. Cosmos instantly wondered what it would feel like to have both their transfluid inside him like that, leaking out of his valve and down his aft to the floor. 

Soundwave got up onto his knees and kissed the side of Cosmos’s face sloppily. “You’ll know soon enough beloved. I’m sure Shockwave would be happy to oblige that fantasy as well as any others your processor might conjure up.”

Shockwave’s optic narrowed on the two of them as he leaned in and laid his head on Soundwave’s shoulder. “Well I don’t know about all that. Why don’t you tell me, in deliciously precise detail, exactly what you wanted me to do you.”

Primus. He was in trouble. Soundwave’s amusement washed over him and Cosmos huffed. Yes, alright so this was going to be fun, that was the first word that came to mind anyway. His gaze drifted past the two of them towards Shockwave’s sculpture and he felt his spark clench. This was going to be something more than fun, for all three of them, going forward. Soundwave nodded in solemn agreement.

Shockwave hummed before mumbling. “I can’t read your minds yet you know. You’re going to have to speak physically or in comms to me until I figure it out.”

Soundwave snorted. “You understand fine, you just want to watch Cosmos blush as he stammers out obscene scenarios.”

Shockwave moved his head off of his shoulder and stood, stretching his arms and popping his back struts audibly. “Perhaps. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy watching him do that as well. Also I find myself smitten with the sound of your voice without a modulator.”

Soundwave hummed lightly and Cosmos knew he was flattered. Ohhhhhh. They were, all three of the, very interested it seemed. Well then. 

Cosmos disentangled himself from Soundwave and walked confidently towards the door before he looked back over his shoulder at both of them. “Fine. I want both of you to overload inside me so many times it fills me up and runs out of my valve down onto the berth below all us.”

Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other for a moment before their heads snapped back to him and they started to move. Cosmos squeaked and transformed into his small green spaceship alt-mode. He started to laugh joyously as both of them chased after him down the hallways of the station. If them running after his aft was this enjoyable he could only giddily imagine how nice it was going to be when they finally caught him.   



End file.
